Hacia donde el aire sopla
by OlivierCash
Summary: Incluso ellos necesitan un momento para descansar de todo, para desconectar del mundo que los rodea. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

El viento soplaba con una fuerza especial ese día, moviendo las blancas nubes a una velocidad pasmosa. El cielo era una gran masa azul con blancas nubes que se movían rápidamente no parando de repartir irregulares sombras y luces en la tierra. Sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento, al igual que su estola y sus ropas. Sin embargo, el movimiento en ningún momento resultó ser molesto y no le fue ni un solo cabello a la cara.

De vez en cuando alguna hoja o fugaz pétalo pasaba delante de sus narices. El lugar donde se encontraba se podía catalogar de idílico, un inesperado oasis en mitad del Santuario. De los restos de templos, de entre las antiguas piedras blancas que tiempo antaño estuvieran pintadas; nacían verdes brotes de plantas silvestres. El lugar se hallaba repleto de brillantes flores de todos los tipos y colores, que nacían tanto de la tierra como de las olvidadas ruinas, creando un particular tapiz en un lugar tan desolado como podía resultar ser el Santuario.

Se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los bloques perteneciente a un antiguo templo, disfrutando del sorprendente lugar de cuya existencia nunca habría podido sospechar. A lo lejos, podían verse las zonas más conocidas del Santuario, quedándose entre medias eso si, una gran llanura verde teñida de puntos grisáceos o blanquecinos. Al parecer, el Santuario tuvo una época en la que los templos se extendían mucho más allá de lo su tamaño actual. Y lo único que quedaban eran las rocas olvidadas entre la hierba que poco a poco fue repoblando su territorio antaño robado.

—Quién hubiera imaginado que en el Santuario existía un lugar tan tranquilo y alejado del mundanal ruido como este— comentó.

La figura de cabellos azules que vestía ropas gastadas por los innumerables entrenamientos se giró, dándole la espalda al Santuario, para mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sabía que este lugar te gustaría— afirmó orgulloso por haberle descubierto un agradable lugar.

—Si, es agradable— se echó un poco hacía atrás, para mirar las nubes que surcaban el cielo—. Hoy el viento sopla con ganas.

—No te he traído hasta aquí para hablar del tiempo— se quejó Manigoldo, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me has traído hasta aquí?— cuestionó con calma.

—Para poder pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, que últimamente apenas podemos estar juntos— contestó algo abochornado.

El rubio se rió un poco, siempre le resultó divertida la cara que ponía Manigoldo cuando admitía que se había puesto un poco sentimental. O cuando hacía algo romántico, en el fondo ese imbécil era mucho más romántico de lo que podía parecer.

—Mas que poco, entre unas cosas y otra no hemos podido estar ni un minuto juntos— corrigió Shion, tomándoselo con humor.

En verdad lo extrañaba, su compañía siempre le resultó muy grata y pese a todos los baches con los que se encontraron en su relación, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla iniciado. Porque de los errores se aprende y si bien ellos cometieron muchos, jamás los cambiaría, si pudiera volver al principio, cometería los mismo errores para aprender de ellos, para comprender que por mucho que quisieras a alguien, no todo saldría a la perfección.

—Hoy te veo de especial buen humor.

—Estoy de buen humor porque hace rato que he notado que no eres un producto de mi imaginación, que no formas parte de mis sueños— contestó Shion, entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, eso si, continuaba sin resultar molesto—. Estoy contento porque estas aquí.

Manigoldo negó y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, pareció pensar que Shion ya no tenía remedio. Aun así, mantuvo la distancia que los separaba, la cual, poco a poco daba la sensación de aumentar.

—¿Es qué sueñas conmigo?

—Sí, pienso mucho en ti— aseguró con una sonrisa—. También pienso en los demás, porque no os quiero olvidar, no quiero olvidar vuestros rostros, aunque cada día me resulta más complicado recordarlos y eso que no han pasado tantos años— se sintió un poco melancólico—. Pero recordar vuestras voces es más complicado, la tuya casi la había olvidado, por eso me alegra que estés aquí.

El de pelo azul se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su cara se encontró adornada por una triste sonrisa, en verdad estaba feliz por ese reencuentro, pero sabía que probablemente, sería la última vez que podría hablar.

—Quería hablar contigo— admitió, desviando un poco la mirada hacia las flores—. Quería comprobar cómo estabas, cómo lo llevabas…

—Todavía duele.

El de cabellos azules bajó la mirada un tanto descorazonado, al parecer se sintió culpable por ello. Sin duda, no se podía ser más idiota.

— A decir verdad, creo que nunca dejará de doler, sencillamente el dolor se minimizará hasta que me sea posible vivir con él.

—Has madurado bastante— comentó Manigoldo con satisfacción—. Ojalá pudiera haberte visto madurar, ojalá pudiera haberte visto ser el Patriarca del Santuario— le miró por fin, pero ya no estaba triste, sino repleto de alegría—. Aunque la verdad, eso ya da igual.

Era triste pensar en todo aquello que podría haber sido si hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes, si hubieran actuado de forma distinta. ¿Habrían sobrevivido? O a lo mejor sólo habrían retrasado lo inevitable. De todas formas ya daba igual, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había forma de cambiarlo. Aunque, si hubiera podido, ¿lo habría cambiado? No lo sabía y a decir verdad, prefería no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

En verdad había muchas preguntas que quería realizarle a Manigoldo, como por ejemplo, qué se sentía a morir o cómo era estar muerto. Pero sintió que no era buena idea formularlas, además algo le decía que no se lo respondería. Tendría que vivir con la duda, al igual que todo el mundo. De todas maneras, el poder tener esa conversación, ya era algo por lo que sentirse agradecido.

—¿Cómo están todos?— quiso saber.

—Bien.

Y no necesitó más, con eso era más que suficiente.

—Mani, aun en día pienso en ti y todo lo que fue, en todos nuestros momentos, tanto los buenos como los malos— habló con calma, una calma que Manigoldo nunca le conoció en vida—. Pero el dolor ya no es insoportable, por fin estoy logrando poder convivir con tu recuerdo, con todo lo que fue y con todo lo que pudo haber sido.

El viento volvió a soplar, haciendo que muchas de las flores y las hojas de las plantas volaran sin rumbo fijo a su alrededor. La distancia que los separaba había aumentado por momentos. Manigoldo lo miró visiblemente complacido, ese idiota, incluso en su muerte seguía preocupándose por él, incluso muerto quería continuar asegurándose de que estaba bien. Sonrió ante eso que en verdad y pese a que no se lo dijera, lo satisfacía. De todas formas, esas palabras no necesitaban ser dichas como para que Manigoldo las notara.

—Quería verte, quería poder verte una vez más y despedirme de ti en condiciones— confesó Manigoldo, antaño, eso le habría dado vergüenza o ni siquiera lo hubiera admitido. Al parecer una vez muerto, esas cosas tribales parecían carecer de importancia—. Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Shion notó la tristeza tras esas palabras, supuso que Manigoldo se encontraba dividido en dos. Por una parte le entristecía ver como Shion lo estaba superando y por otra se sintió feliz de que este fuera capaz de continuar recorriendo el camino hacía adelante. Si bien, notó que ese segundo sentimiento era el que conseguía ganar.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Mani.

—Oye— el viento comenzó a ser cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto que comenzó a llevarse las plantas, las piedras, el cielo, todo comenzó a ser arrastrado por el viento hacía lo desconocido— No dejes de sonreír— aun con todo el ruido, aun con todo el viento, no tuvo ningún problema para escucharlo—, te ves radiante cuando sonríes.

Y el sonrió, y todo fue arrastrado por el viento, todo, incluso Manigoldo. Porque él sabía que nunca volvería a verlo.

Entonces despertó. Miró hacía la ventana de su cuarto, el viento soplaba mucho ese día.

—Shion— llamó una avergonzada voz.

El aludido miró hacía la puerta, donde Teneo se encontraba asomado. Él le sonrió, al parecer se le habían pegado las sabanas y el joven caballero de Tauro había acudido para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Shion era un madrugador de cuidado y el que no estuviera levantado a la salida del Sol, resultaba muy extraño en él estar todavía en la cama a esas horas.

— Hoy te ves muy contento— comentó, mientras miraba como el Patriarca se levantaba de la cama.

Shion se quedó mirando hacía la ventana, notaba como el viento que entraba desde el exterior le removía los cabellos, sin duda era una agradable sensación.

— He tenido un buen sueño— comentó.

—¿Qué has soñado?— preguntó el joven con autentica curiosidad. Por suerte se tenían la suficiente confianza como para preguntarse ese tipo de cosas. Además, quería saber qué era aquello que alegraba a su amigo.

El rubio le miró con una grandísima sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero sé que ha sido un sueño fantástico.

Y el aire sopló con fuerza.


End file.
